Obscurity
by Ryder Jude
Summary: Edward is guarded, and spends his life in shadows. Bella comes into his world, illuminating and burning him in the wake, with her innocence and beauty. But there are darker forces beneath the surface, and it could threaten to ruin everything for them.


**All _Twilight_ character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**All intellectual property, characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Ryder Jude. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010. **

A/N: This little piece started as a contest entry for the Superhero contest, but life was complicated and this story just had to breathe. It's inspired by the contest, but it took on a life of its own.

My many thanks to **emeralddahlia**, for being so helpful, and taking the time to pre-read/beta this monster. I want to bake you chocolate-chip cookies. Go read her story, _A Marriage Quest_. It's different, interesting, lovely, yet sad.

_**Obscurity**_

_**T**__he hero is commonly the simplest and  
obscurest of men._

-Henry David Thoreau

_The blistering wintry winds swept through the city_, and in the midst floating along with the storm was a dead leaf. The brown piece of foliage danced with the air, wilted and torn. I smiled grimly at the isolated leaf. Involuntarily bound, I felt a kinship form with the undergrowth. Misery exuded from the fallen and lost brown plant, which was once vibrant with life and green. The duel sorrows I felt were encompassing, as I swallowed.

My tousled brownish red tendrils twisted through the chilling wind, the disheveled locks casting a halo around my head, as I stared back at my reflection in the window pane. The cold bit at my face, stinging. Snow descended in quietness, the leaf drifted, and mixed with the swirling icy flakes above my head.

Behind me, in the distance a light illuminated the scene before me, and then flickered out.

Immersed in darkness once again, I sat upon the ledge of a window with my hands clasped at the bridge of my nose, my thumbs sliding under my cheekbones, as my body curled inward with disdain. My brow furrowed, and anguish danced across my features. I clenched my eyes tightly closed, while I slowly inhaled deep breaths. The pain was insufferable at this point.

I opened my eyes, and squinted against the dimmed streetlamps.

Staring into the glass was like staring into the abyss, I felt nothing. Not the freezing wind, nor my body, it was as if my mind was detached. I felt nothing, but my consuming destruction. My face contorted with the last image in my thoughts, and my breathing was coming in ragged gasps. I chocked back the sob building within my chest, and the tears that threatened to brim over the edge.

"Edward," Carlisle's softened voice lilted into the wind.

My back visibly stiffened at the sound of the voice, and at the intrusion. Tension hung thick in the air, stagnant, and stifling. A feeling of wretchedness was stirring deep in my stomach. I felt his sorrow, and concern radiating off of him in waves. I felt sick with my thoughts, and my self-loathing edged further.

"I never wanted this," I breathed, my voice rasping under the weight of my emotions, and the truth of my words. My voice was a mere whisper unfurling into the breeze, spoken so low that I wondered if the wind could even understand the words they carried.

Somewhere, a lulling yet sad piano melody floated through the air. I knew the piece. My head bowed, and my eyes drifted closed while I breathed in the pain.

My fingers twitched. I longed for the instrument. It was through music that I began to unravel, and my thoughts drifted. The world fell away, and a heavy silence settled over the darkness.

But, I wasn't sure if music could give me any stillness in this moment, or ever again.

Suddenly a voice answered "No one wants this,"

"Too late," I said bitterly.

I glared at the cement below me.

* * *

The bustling sounds of the city soothed my ears, as I walked down the street heading toward a café. The air was frosty, and it was the dead of winter in Chicago. "'The windy city'", was our coined phrase. But, our winters were vicious. Yet, I wouldn't have it any other way. I loved the city, the eccentrics that made Chicago what it was. It felt like home.

I quickened my pace, because the wind chill was particularly harsh today. I wrapped the coat further around myself, and adjusted my scarf. Along the way, I stopped off at a stand, and grabbed the Chicago Times Newspaper. I was curious to see what the headlines would say next, regardless of whether the article was positive or negative. I smirked to myself.

Entering through Wicker Park, I observed the people scattered around, while the soft crunch of my footsteps carried me to Caffé De Luca. I couldn't wait to start the day with the warm liquid burn of coffee down my throat. I was an addict, officially. And, their coffee was incredible.

When I arrived I pulled up short, as a group of three ladies started to move towards the entrance. I quickly pushed forward, and caught the door as a person with a traveling coffee was headed back out. I smiled politely as the first two girls moved through the doorway, when they offered flirtatious thanks. However, the last girl's hair hung in a heavy veil around her face, with her shoulders raised in nervousness. Her eyes were lowered, and there was something about her that seemed...innocent, it radiated from her. It was endearing. The sunlight streaming through caught her dark brown hair, and lit a reddened hue. It was long, and looked soft. In contrast, she seemed so...ordinary. And meek.

She peeked up at me with a timid smile, and mumbled a quiet "thank you." I felt a little confused after glimpsing at her face. Although, she was completely normal, she wasn't. Her wide chocolate eyes sought mine for the briefest of moments, but it was odd. Her eyes conveyed so much, it was complicated, as if her eyes held all her thoughts and secrets. Still waters ran deep.

I was startled from my reverie when a couple passed through, laughing. I laughed to myself, as I realized I had stood there with the door wide open staring at the strange beauty.

Entering the store, I noticed a few disgruntled faces towards the front. I smiled in apology, as I moved toward the line to order. However, my eyes still sought out the brunette. They found purchase on her at the front of the line. I watched her order a coffee, and muffin as I moved closer. I noticed her friends were huddled together, gathering sugar, and napkins.

The girl dawdled around the displays waiting for her order, awkwardly. I couldn't suppress the smile at her oddness. I couldn't even explain her properly; perhaps she was just introverted in an ill at ease way. Although, she didn't make others feel that way. No one else seemed to be half as affected as I was from her presence. Her innocence drew me. People were jaded, cynical. It was different to see someone with that kind of warmth within them. It was baffling, and unusual. I couldn't believe that I had mistaken this girl as typical before. The brunette was more uncommon, than I'd ever seen.

After the girl tipped, and collected her coffee, and muffin she made her way to her friends. I watched the girl with brown hair navigate to an empty table by a window with sunlight pouring in. When she sat down she placed her coffee before her, and then let her eyes drift closed and took in a long breath. A smile danced against her lips. I felt once again utterly fascinated by her every little movement. She was relishing the warmth that the sun radiated in through the window.

"Excuse me, Sir." I turned my head towards the voice, and smiled at the girl at the counter while shrugging my shoulders. I was dismissing myself as daydreaming, it was a downright lie.

Ordering quickly, I moved aside to tip, and wait for my coffee. On the walk over my mind was filled with nothing but thoughts of the addictive caffeine, and now my thoughts were filled with this brunette. I snickered to myself, and watched the girls from under my lashes. The brunette sat quietly, listening to the other girls talk. But, she was really listening, instead of what most people do…pretend to listen, while fighting for their next words.

This little girl captivated me through the simplest of things, and I fought against the smirk tugging at my lips. My order was called up, and I moved to pick up my coffee. I glanced one last time toward her table on my way out of the shop, and caught her large chocolate eyes sweeping over mine. She promptly ducked her head, and hid behind her hair. I chuckled as I continued to stare as her unabashedly, while her friends wore twin shocked expressions at our interaction.

"Bella," I heard the girl with black curly hair giggle.

Bella. Her name was Bella. Beautiful. Isabella. She had a lovely name.

After I was out of café, my thoughts turned in another direction towards the girl. I should have approached her in some way, or found a way to speak with her at the least. But, honestly I didn't have time for that. When people often say that, they don't really mean it. But, in my case I truly did. My life was filled with complications, and it wouldn't be right to try to place her in the midst of it. I was sorely tempted to turn around, and damn the consequences, but knew I couldn't and wouldn't do that to her.

From the moment our eyes met, I found innocence about her, and couldn't even dare to imagine tainting that. There was beauty in her innocence, a rarity. And, with her open face, and deep eyes, our fate was sealed as far as I was concerned. I smiled bitterly, and chuckled humorlessly at the thought. I had to stay as far from her as possible, even if I could imagine being lost in those eyes forever. It was the price to be paid for who I was, and for what I did.

Briskly retracing my steps, my mind compartmentalized the encounter this morning with the brunette, and my mind began to focus on another section, one far more dangerous. The irony of my thoughts disengaging was not lost on me.

* * *

Standing on a stoop along a street lined with brownstones, I peered from behind my dark sunglasses at the crowd littered among the sidewalks. I was watching diligently, and waiting for anything that deviated from the norm today. There was a cryptic warning last night about this particular road and time. And, along with the forewarning was an even more unusual message "Follow the plaid backpack" was all it said. I felt my brow furrowing at further contemplating the meaning behind those words.

Sometimes these notes of caution, or mysterious messages were from normal citizens that overheard, or found Intel that could possibly help us prevent dangerous situations. At times we could restrain, or even eliminate them. But, sometimes the secrets were passed along straight from the police, detectives, amongst others.

However, there was one last exception, and that was when the communication was from the actual person performing these acts, or rather someone amid them. It could be the low man on the totem pole, or it could be simply a game to see if we could scramble to save the citizens of Chicago. And most awfully of all, were the times when the criminals would throw out a fake clue when the real game was happening elsewhere.

My fists were clenched, and my jaw was tightened at my thoughts. Anger coursed through my veins at the memories replaying in my head, and I struggled to keep inconspicuous.

My eyes kept sweeping around the space, and missed nothing. So far nothing of threat came into my sight, but I kept my gaze locked onto the busy streets. Time was slipping away, and with every stroke of the clock my tension heightened. Yet, while the anxiety rose, the passing of every second was an increasing hope for an empty threat. I sincerely hoped for the latter. With the streets filled, it was a precarious tight-rope to walk.

Suddenly my sight was drawn to a small young girl that came rushing through the bodies lining the sidewalk, her long locks whipping behind her. She seemed to be running late for whatever it was that she was headed toward. I felt my eyes narrowing, and belatedly my mind connected those tendrils and face with the girl from the coffee shop. Bella was her name, Isabella. My lips twitched in amusement, her brown reddened hues sweeping behind her, and her face was contorted in concentration. It was a comical sight to behold surely.

She was narrowly missing other pedestrians, and I felt the urge to catch up with her. But, I knew my place, and therefore knew that it was out of the realm of possibilities. Perhaps in another life, in another time I could have…

I was still taking in her presence while keeping an eye on the intersection, I would never let any harm come to these innocents. And, I certainly wasn't going to allow anything to happen to this fragile creature before me.

When she was beginning to escape my line of sight it was then at that moment when I noticed her plaid backpack. My head whipped in the direction of her path, and followed her vigilantly.

"Emmett," I muttered under my breath, knowing he would hear.

"I saw it, too. Follow her,"

At his response I took off after the brunette, racing against time literally, there were mere moments left before the clock struck its last chime as far as I was concerned. In these situations time held nothing for me, except the threat that it held within itself. I knew Emmett would keep guard, while Carlisle kept watch overhead. I knew I was safe to openly pursue this girl, while keeping an eye out for her and myself.

At the last moment she dashed into an old book shop, and clumsily made her way through the people scattered in the store. Quietly, I slipped in behind her, accessing the space, and considered escape options. My eyes would roam from her form to everything in the store that could possibly be waiting to harm her. I was being stealth in order to remain invisible to the patrons inside the bookstore.

However, a thought crossed my mind that brought me to a halt. I creased all movements, as my breath quietly escaped in short quick breaths. This girl may be a set-up, not a mark. All along I was in pursuit thinking that she was in danger of some unseen force, and yet I never considered the option that she was the trap. Regardless of whether she was in on it, or not was not the real question at the moment. The name of the game was safety, and I may have had unknowingly endangered these people further, myself included.

The girl disappeared from my sight as she turned around the corner and behind a door for employees of the bookshop. I hummed in aggravation, and was about to concoct a wild plan to follow after her, but that plan was dropped immediately, because she swiftly walked back through the threshold, but without her backpack this time. She quickly moved over to a stack of books on the counter, and promptly picked those up to be stacked. Her movements, and character seemed oblivious to the happenings around her, and I contemplated the sight before me. She didn't seem to be exhibiting any traits of nerves, other than the awkwardness I observed of her before at the coffee house. If she was in on the act, she was a very good actress. And, I was a very good judge of character. But, it seemed that she was not.

Even though time continued to move forward, I continued to watch her suspiciously, but the unease I felt began to shift. It was beyond the time frame, and Emmett and Carlisle also continued to keep watch at their stake-outs. We each learned very early that you can never be too careful, and that you can never trust anyone.

* * *

Hours past, while I watched Bella work through her shift at the bookstore. But, I was guarded, and ready for whatever. I no longer felt like the threat held promise, but I did still view her mistrustfully.

I was combing the aisles, and keeping a watchful eye on the brunette, when a small child and mother came rushing past me. "Claire!" The mother yelled after her daughter, and turned to me in apology, I merely smiled in understanding. The little girl was knocking books from the selves as she went, while the poor mom dragged along behind her cleaning the mess, and re-stacking the novels.

In the commotion I lost sight of Bella, and felt panic seize me. My eyes were roaming the aisles, selves, and patrons within the shop. I began searching for her at counter, and register hoping to see her mane of hair. I came up with nothing, and berated myself on losing focus on her so easily. My heart was thumping, and my palms felt sweaty in my anxiety. My breaths turned a little uneven, and I rested my arm along a shelf for a moment to ground myself. My movement was a little sluggish, and I knocked a story out. As I was beginning to bend towards the object, a smaller feminine hand reached out and picked the book up for me. I looked up as she straightened, and found myself staring into melted warm chocolate depths. Isabella. She seemed nervous, and wordlessly handed the book back to me. I continued to stare in disbelief, and bewilderment. Shaking my head to dispel my thoughts, I smiled at her genuinely. But, it only seemed to make her more nervous, and she inhaled deeply.

"Thank you," I breathed.

She dropped her eyes, and nodded. And, then she started to move further away, pushing her cart to the end of the aisle to continue shelving some titles, I found myself feeling a little chagrined by her silence. I wasn't exactly eloquent when I finally spoke to her, but I was surprised by her. I was also moments away from a panic attack.

Determined to make her speak to me, I turned in the direction of her. When I came up behind her, I realized I didn't really have anything to say. 'Hello Bella, I saw you at the coffee shop the other day, and thought you were average, but when I looked into those eyes I knew you were anything but. You're beautiful, and innocent. And, I thought of nothing but you until I saw you today racing down the street to your work. But, I only happened to see that because I was waiting for you, because you're the mark. The plaid backpack. And, I'm completely mesmerized by you, speak to me please. Put me out of my misery. No, no don't speak it to me. It's wrong, you shouldn't want that.'

Right, because that would go over so well.

I couldn't exactly tell her the truth, but I didn't feel like I could lie to her either. I found myself at an impasse.

Regarding her thoughtfully for a moment, I tried to think of a way to approach her. I wanted to speak with her, in part due to the fact that she was the plaid backpack, but also because she simply enthralled me.

"Bella" a muffled masculine voice sounded, as footsteps drew closer.

Bella startled at the sound of the voice, and dropped a couple of books. She mumbled a curse under her breath, and turned toward the direction that the voice was coming from.

"Bella," the voice sought out again.

Just then he found her in our aisle, while I discretely hid away in case precautions needed to be made, or hasty decisions.

"James," she responded, her voice flat. Her voice was low, quiet, and had a slight musical quality to it. But, her voice held nothing when she spoke his name, and it piqued my interest.

"I heard you were late, Bella. Do you care to explain to me why?" He sneered.

"I'm sorry I was late, and I accept full responsibility, but it's private." Sincerity colored her tone.

His eyes narrowed to slits, while he regarded her. He mumbled something under his breath, thinking she wouldn't catch it, and of course her ears weren't sensitive enough to hear those words, but I did. "Pitiful excuse…should have…fuck,"

He arched an eyebrow at her, "Well, you should be more responsible about making it to work on time, after all you could find yourself without a job," he threatened.

I noticed Bella's breathing picked up at his words. But, her face was hidden from me, so I couldn't read her expressions.

James' eyes swept over the aisle, and noticed the fallen works of fiction. "Clean this shit up," he shook his head at her, scowling and then finally departed, muttering "ridiculous" under his breath.

My jaw was straining to remain closed, as I listened to him talk to her that way it made my blood boil beneath the surface. Moving quickly, but also creating some noise as not to scare her I picked up the forgotten books.

Her head was still turned watching James walk away, and her breath was uneven. When she turned back toward the novels, and saw me holding them out to her I noticed her flushed cheeks. They were bright red, stained with her anger…at least I assumed it was anger.

"Here you go," I said as I handed her the books back.

She mumbled, "Thank you." Her whole face was now deepening to a scarlet. She seemed embarrassed. It made me feel sort of bad about seeing the whole interaction.

"Your boss is a dick. You shouldn't have to put up with that." I blurted without thinking, and confirmed to her that I was in fact watching. But, honestly she was twenty-six seconds late; it wasn't even a full minute.

She stared at me curiously for a few moments, opening and closing her mouth. At last, she nodded her head slightly, and mumbled a "maybe" quietly. She seemed so shy, and soft-spoken. She shrugged her shoulders with a small sigh, and then turned back to the shelf to replace the last two books she had dropped previously, while I fought against the urge to spin her around and demand her attention like a petulant child.

"I'm sorry that was rude of me." I apologized, hoping to bridge the gap. She shook her head at me, and smiled shyly. I found myself breathing out in relief, and felt my own lips lifting at the edges.

"It's okay," she said. After she spoke we just stood there staring at one another for a few moments, and I found myself disbelieving that this creature could ever be a criminal. I kind of felt silly at the thought of considering her once with doubt. It was clear, that even if she was the mark that she was unaware of it.

And, that realization set forth a new plan of action. I needed to guard this strange beauty.

"It was honest, though" she whispered as if she was confessing.

I shook my head, "what?" I questioned, I was completely lost as to what she was referring to.

"James," she spoke with determination, "he's awful." Her nose crinkled with her words. Her expression was curious; it was as if she smelt something awful instead. I chuckled lightly.

Nodding, "I think so, too."

She snickered. It was adorable.

Shoving my hands in my pockets, I thought about something to say. I wanted to keep her talking. "It's Bella?" I questioned. I wanted to finally be able to call her by her name.

Her eyes tightened by the smallest amount, as she nodded her head. She stayed silent, however. It was beginning to exasperate my nerves at how much I wanted to speak with this girl, and she seemed so reluctant? I don't know…

"I know you," she said out of nowhere.

I spluttered "I-I…I ah..." my heart sped to an alarmingly beat.

She continued "from the coffee shop earlier this week."

Starching my neck awkwardly, I agreed "Yeah, I saw you in there with a couple of your friends."

"I saw you, too."

"I couldn't help but notice you," I muttered under my breath, knowing it was too low for her to hear.

"But, I've seen you before in that coffee shop." She said.

I was momentarily stunned by her admission.

She misread my expression, and hurried to explain. "I've seen you there a few times. I live close to Wicker Park. Caffe De Luca is great, I love their coffee."

Her large chocolate eyes gazed at me with nervousness, and I felt my heart warming.

I didn't really know how to respond to the fact that she had acknowledged that she noticed me a few times, before I ever saw her. I felt slighted by that fact. I chuckled once without humor.

I did frequent that restaurant, but I was obviously the unobservant one. Here I was thinking that Bella couldn't be anymore clueless to her surroundings, when it seemed that it was more likely the case for me. I felt like I had given myself credit where it wasn't do, and I had wronged this girl with a quick inaccurate judgment.

It was especially alarming in my case, because I counted on my astuteness heavily. Or perhaps I should say that my lack thereof apparently…

"I love their coffee, too." I shrugged.

She nodded thoughtfully, assuming as much likely.

"We should have coffee together there." I revealed without thinking. Shit, shit, shit, fuck! There was no possible way that could ever happen, what the fuck was I thinking?

Bella's cheeks turned pink, and her mouth gaped open a little.

Her brow furrowed, "like a date?" she asked.

No. Tell her no.

"Yes."

Idiot! What am I doing? Traitor!

"Why?" She asked lowly.

That bothered me, even though I was thinking along those same thoughts.

"Why?" I repeated.

"Because, I mean…" she trailed off waving a hand between us, like it was obvious.

Did I smell? I mean I knew I shouldn't be trying to spend time with her, for her own safety. And, I knew I wasn't good enough for her, but I didn't think I smelt bad.

A cup of coffee with me was that torturous of an idea to her? Feeling a little dejected, I started to open my mouth to speak, but she cut me off.

"You don't have to do this…"

"Do what?"

"Ask me out, because you feel bad."

"No, no. That's not what I was doing—"she interrupted.

"It's fine, really." Her cheeks were crimson by now.

"Bella," my voice was quiet, beseeching, "will you please have coffee with me?" I was searching her eyes, as her posture remained stiff.

Her teeth sank into her bottom lip; her eyes alight "Okay."

I grinned in reprieve.

"But, I don't…even know your name."

Another complication, I really didn't want to lie to Bella. I was trying to contemplate the idea of telling her my name when I realized this was not normal, most people give their name without thought. Bella was looking at me inquiringly.

I admitted defeat, "Edward Cullen". Fuck, I'm in deep shit.

"Bella Swan," she smiled shyly, and looked up from beneath her long dark lashes.

This woman would kill me.

* * *

Glancing up from the dark brown steaming liquid I felt Bella's stare boring into me, and locked eyes with her. Her face was tinted pink, with embarrassment, only it enticed me. It made me want to tease her, but because I didn't really understand her character yet I decided against it.

After her shift, we made the trek over to the coffee shop. She was quiet, and although I had already gauged this about her, she was oddly so. I realized quickly that she didn't even feel a need to speak, unless it was more of an absolute need. It fascinated me, and probably should have made things awkward, but strangely they were not.

I knew this was dangerous grounds, a slippery slope. I knew I couldn't fall for this girl, this beautiful girl. I simply couldn't. She was good, and pure. And, my life was too messy for someone like her. And yet, it was like I fighting against my instincts when it came to her. I wanted to get to know this girl before me. It was longing, but there was more to it. There was this intense electricity between us, which I couldn't even describe. It could only be felt. It buzzed around us, and came to life in her presence. I never felt anything like it in my twenty-five years of life.

Bella was sitting across from me, within my realm, and yet she wasn't. The thought saddened me, immensely. For the first time I actually wanted to reach out to this girl, to know her, to perhaps fall for her, and it was just…unfair. It was one of the few moments that I'd ever felt that way.

I knew the saying well enough, that 'life is unfair', but I had come to terms early on that my life would merely never be fair. It was difficult, but it was fair because the fact was that I had life. And my life served a purpose. And that purpose gave me hope. And, I could only wish that it gave others that, too…even if they didn't know it.

Bella diverted her gaze, and her shoulders curved inward. She stared at her coffee, deep in thought. And I wondered about her thoughts.

"Bella," I said softly.

She brought her gaze to mine, and nodded. "What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know…" she mumbled, shy. Her voice laced with her earlier embarrassment at being caught staring.

"You just seem so," she lowered her voice "different than…everyone."

It stuck me odd, because my thoughts held the same belief towards her. My lips twitched in amusement at this.

"And, I could say the same about you."

Her eyes widened in shock, "M-me?" she stuttered.

I nodded, causing her to shake her head in response. "No, I am boring plain old average Bella."

"No." My voice held conviction, my tone firm.

"You're more than that."

She ducked her head, hiding from me. I was wondering whether she was going retreat further away from me, guarding herself, because I was bold with her.

But then she sought my eyes, reading everything behind them. And from the moment our gazes connected, something changed. It was a dawning.

There was no way I was staying away from this girl.

It would be an endless battle that I would fail for eternity.

Because I knew she was more.

I knew it from the moment I laid eyes on her. I was in too deep already, and there was no stopping this. It couldn't be stopped, and I didn't even want to try. It went against every fiber of my being to try, it was like denying myself air.

I would protect her at all costs, because I didn't have another choice.

"Bella," I breathed. Leaning into her across the table "I want to know you." I admitted.

"I want to know you, too Edward." She breathed.

A smile lit my face, while warmth radiated within, and a red hue warmed her face. Leaning further across the table I trailed the back of my finger along her cheekbone, her eyes fluttered shut, and I felt her shiver beneath me. My gaze turned heavier with the rosy warmth swelling between us.

"Good." I breathed, with happiness.

* * *

The next couple of weeks flew by. Often we were together, restaurants, movie theatres, Wicker Park, or even her apartment. The more time I spent with Bella the deeper I fell, but it was complex. The division between the moments I had with her, and the time I spent without her were convoluted.

Bella with all her goodness, and the ordinary way we fit was encompassing. But it was truly anything but ordinary. It was a strange dichotomy. She was uncomplicated, and simply beautiful. Her very soul was beauty.

But even with all moments we were spending together, I was still guarded. She may have been learning about me, but she didn't _know_ me. And how could she? I was lying to her. I was lying to her by omission. I purposely kept things about myself from her, although I felt it was for her good, I knew it was wrong. It was safety, and dishonesty. Even our relationship had a strange dichotomy. And, because of this there was a barrier between us.

Often, I found myself thinking about the consequences if the wall should fall.

One afternoon, we found ourselves starving for a deep-dish Chicago style pizza. We headed to Giordanos to satiate the craving. After we ordered, and settled in I found an intense silence settled over us. And, for the first time it was uncomfortable. I fought against the instinct to observe Bella for obvious clues; instead I retraced my mind searching for answers. But, I came up empty-handed. I couldn't think of a moment where I could have inadvertently offended her, or caused some awkward tension.

Even with all the time we had spent together thus far, I made sure to be very careful about the boundaries of our connection. I kept things platonic, but was very honest about my feelings for her. She knew I thought she was appallingly beautiful, and sweet. It was strange, because at first while we were careful about not touching, that soon evaporated. At least I felt things were clear, I was affectionate with her, and wasn't quiet about the nature of my feelings for her. But, I wasn't openly pursuing her either. It was a difficult choice, but it was one I was positive that I had to stick to. I gave up pursuing her romantically for simply pursuing her presence in my life. It was...in a way, painful.

But, I did sometimes wonder if Bella thought that I wanted to establish something first, before I made a move. Maybe it seemed to her that I was being old-fashioned, and courting her. And that thought worried me, because as much as I desperately wished that we could be, I just couldn't do that to her. I learned early on that I wouldn't restrain my desire to be in her existence, but I could refrain from giving into my romantic feelings for the girl. I buried them. Because having Bella in my life was better than nothing at all. I would settle for being her best friend, instead of her lover.

But it was agony all the same.

Perhaps in another life, in another time, I frowned at those thoughts.

Our pizza arrived, and we dug into the deep-dish. I was watching Bella out of the corner of my eye while we ate, and she seemed nervous. I noticed her biting her nails before our food came, and biting into her soft bottom lip.

I think I stifled seven groans while we sat in the restaurant…like I said, sweet torture.

Bella looked up at me shyly from underneath her lashes, while chewing on a slice. The cheese was dragging from the pizza while she slowly finished her bite. Licking her lips from the tomato sauce, she continued to stare at me.

Electric shocks swirled with rosy warmth in the air between us, as we gazed at each other.

"Edward, I want to meet your family."

Her words surprised me, and her sincerity did something to my heart.

Feeling off kilter, I asked "What?

"Why do you want to meet my family?" I asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. I needed to feel a connection to her in that moment, almost like I needed to understand her.

"Because, you talk about them with such warmth. I see this light in your eyes when you speak of your family, and…" she shrugged seeming to be lost for words. "I want to know them, too." She smiled.

Stunned by her admission I sat staring at her with disbelief. The earnestness in her wide chocolate eyes did something to me. I knew I shouldn't be even remotely thinking about inviting her into my life in any real way, but I sincerely wanted to. Our relationship felt off mostly, because here was this vulnerable girl letting me into her life, but I hadn't let her into mine. I was guarded, because I had to be. Tonight made me realize that she wanted _more_. For the first time I thought about what it would be like to finally let someone in, and I knew that if anyone were to be in my life, it could only be Bella.

I was in love with Bella Swan.

And, I was realized at that moment that there was a lot more at risk than just her.

Swallowing thickly around my own slice, I promised "Soon, Bella. Soon."

She smiled, and it reached her eyes. She was so endearing.

The door opened, and carried a harsh cold wind through the room. It loosened the tendril I had just placed behind Bella's ear, and as her hair swept across her face, I dragged my fingertips along her cheek to her jaw. I felt puzzled at the current running through my fingers. It burned. I exhaled a long breath, and tucked her hair behind her ear again.

I was in deep.

I just hoped that Carlisle and Emmett wouldn't kill me first.

* * *

Dusk was approaching while we held watch over Bella. She was still in college, studying English. And she worked at the bookshop mostly nights, but because she was supposed to be the mark we kept a faithful guard. To be honest, I would have kept watch over her, anyway. But, of course Bella didn't know this. If she had known she would probably made a big argument over it. She didn't like making others feel like they had some sort of obligation to her. But, for me it was a natural impulse, she had to be protected.

Emmett and I kept watch over her every day since the failed threat. We couldn't allow ourselves to slack just, because the warning was unfulfilled. Emmett boisterous laughter pulled me out of my musings. I followed his eye-line to Bella, watching her pick-up her fallen plaid backpack. Her stuff was spilled out all along the pavement, as she huffed picking it up. Emmett thought her clumsiness was comical. I thought it was endearing, and I longed to go to her and help. But I knew I couldn't reveal myself. Instead I turned to glare over at Emmett.

"Aw, come on…she just makes it too easy." He spoke between his guffaws.

"Emmett," I hissed.

"Edward, calm down. She's just too funny, I can't help myself." I thought about the two of them together, and I smiled. I think those two would treat each other like siblings, and would get along accordingly.

Emmett knew that Bella and I had been spending a lot of time together, and I'm sure he understood my feelings about her to an extent. He teased me about it relentlessly. He thought the whole situation was hilarious. But, that was also Emmett. He was quick, bright, and carefree.

Bella once told me that he sounded like a big bear. I liked the sound of her relating to my brother. It was important to me.

Although Emmett knew of our relationship, he didn't approve of it. While he thought the story seemed like some sort of dark love story with a comedic twist, he also thought it was dicey. And sometimes I thought about the day when he would be proven right. And, I felt immensely guilty about it.

Bringing Bella into my life, even with all the precautions so far it was still a risk that I was uncomfortable with. It was the most selfish thing I could do, knowingly bringing her into my life, regardless of the severity of my situation.

I watched Bella stuff the last pen in her bag, and take off in the direction of the store once again. When she entered I heard her boss' James menacing voice, "Clean yourself up. You look like shit, Bella."

I could see her through the door, and while she did run into the store to make it in on time, she just looked a little winded. His words made my rage simmer; I had had enough of his attitude towards her. I wanted nothing more than to tell him off for speaking to her in such a manner. It was inappropriate, and disrespectful. Here she was rushing to work to be in on time, and she gets berated for it. She needed a new job. One that she would enjoy, and be treated as an equal.

"Careful there, bro."

"I can't stand his prick ass, Emmett."

"Yeah, I know," he grunted, "but we got to keep our temper in check. You know that." I sighed at his words. They were more truthful than he could know at the moment.

"Where's Dad?" I asked, switching topics to patrol.

"He's researching with Mom right now; he's been researching with the police about a new possible threat."

This was news to me, "What do you mean, Em?"

"I don't know yet, bro. You know as much as I do right now." At this, I narrowed my eyes.

* * *

"Carlisle," I spoke, while rubbing at my tired eyes, "are you saying that the police are leading this investigation then?"

I was agitated, a lot.

"Yes son. We can't take over all investigations, we have to be—,"

"Careful, I know." I rolled my eyes. "This isn't anything new to me, we've been training and guarding for as long as I could remember."

"Edward, we simply can't go barging in, and demand to be given orders to help," he sighed, "you know it doesn't work that way. They cooperate with us, when they _feel_ the need, not otherwise."

"Yeah, well its bullshit." Emmett said as exasperated as I was.

"Emmett, language!" Esme scolded, smacking the back of his curly head.

"Sorry Mom." He muttered contritely.

"Dad, the police are in over their heads, they need our help this time. We can't wait for them to ask for it." I pleaded.

"I know, son. We're taking precautions, doing our research, and preparing for the time to come. And, if we must we'll keep a silent watchful guard in the shadows."

I nodded my head, because at this point it might have been the best we could do.

Our butler, Eleazar, and dear family friend, came into the den breaking the small silence, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Carlisle there's an urgent message from—,"

Carlisle took off out of the room in lightening speed without waiting for him to finish speaking, while we waited with baited breath.

Two minutes, and twenty-one seconds later he burst into the room uttering two words "Plaid backpack," my mind took off in a million different directions, but my body propelled me toward finding Bella unconsciously, I ran with a blinding speed that I had never traveled before. I knew Bella was supposed to be meeting a couple of her girlfriends at Caffe De Luca today, and so I went in to search for her there first.

Coming up quickly I reached Wicker Park, and decided I couldn't slow to a normal human speed, because it wasn't tolerable until I found Bella safe, and she was in my arms. As I rounded corners, and kept my rapid pace I realized I was going to have to become discrete, and act normal when I approached. If she was in danger and I came flying into the store, or even came into the vicinity of the shop at a slightly lessened pace you would see a blur a mile away. At the speed I was moving now I was invisible to the eye, but I couldn't keep moving that quickly with all the bodies in the shop. It was impossible to do. I, begrudgingly, slowed my pace to a brisk average walker at the corner of the store. I moved to open the door quickly, while trying to spot Bella with her plaid bag.

I found her long brown locks falling over her back sitting at table towards the back with two girls. I couldn't see her face yet, so I couldn't be sure she still wasn't in immediate danger. I eyed the girls suspiciously, remembering their faces from the last time I saw the girls at the coffee those few weeks ago. They looked like innocent girls, but that meant nothing. They could be anyone, and do anything. As they say "'appearances can be deceiving'".

I moved through the shop with a fast gait, my muscles were tensing, preparing for whatever battle may come my way. I was also keeping check on the door to the coffee house, and seeking alternate exits. I regarded everyone with distrust, and was ready to make my move. My body was coiled and ready to strike as I rounded Bella's table.

Bella looked up from her mug, and smiled. "Edward," she breathed surprised, "what are you doing…" she trailed off taking in my expression.

The two girl's gazes swung back and forth between us, and I had an odd déjà vu moment.

Relief flooded my system as I took her in; she seemed fine at the moment. I just needed to get her in my arms and out of the restaurant to safety first. Turning toward Bella, and moving to the chair next to her I settled myself in the seat, and wrapped my arms around her protectively, sweeping my gaze over the restaurant. I kept watch while Bella made a contended sound, I knew the feeling. But, at the moment I couldn't afford to express that luxury. I needed her out of there.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at work." She said, while she traced my features with her fingertips.

My eyes wanted to flutter closed under her touch, but I resisted the urge. I knew that Emmett, and Carlisle weren't far behind me, and would be out front, and in the sky to keep guard as well, but I just needed the extra security.

"I got off my shift a little earlier." Another lie.

She just smiled at me, and turned towards the girls "Edward, this is Jessica," she pointed to the girl with black curly hair, "and this is Angela." She introduced as she gestured towards the girl with light brown hair. They both smiled, however Jessica smiled flirtatiously again, while Angela smiled reservedly. It was a striking contrast.

Jessica smacked her lips with her gum, and said "We've heard so much about you from Bella." While Bella let her hair fall in a curtain between us, I chuckled. I pushed the locks back to see her blush. I smiled tightly at Bella, and Jessica. The tension was radiating from me. Bella looked up at me from between her strands, her brow was furrowed, and her eyes were questioning.

I leaned into Bella, and whispered in her ear "Trust me?" I asked.

She stared up at me minutely, and nodded her head.

I turned towards the girls, "Ladies, would you mind if I stole Bella away from you? I know it was supposed to be a girl's night, but something came up unexpectedly, and I need Bella's help." I was scrambling to concoct a lie to get us both out of there safely.

The girls glanced at me, then Bella, then each other. It was like a guessing game of code…I didn't understand it, and I didn't know if I should be worried, either.

Angela was the first to give Bella a fleeting look, and was secured in releasing Bella because she smiled, and said as much. However, Jessica held a tip-lipped smile on the other hand, as she nodded and waved us off.

Rising from our chairs, she gathered her things, and I quickly wrapped a protective arm over her again. She huddled into my side, slipping her bag across her chest, as we made our way to the exit. Upon holding open the door for Bella I realized the trouble we were in. Carlisle was set in the sky, and Emmett was watching from the building across, and above, but there was someone headed our way, and fast.

Grabbing Bella I pushed her back behind me, while I threw my body in front of her. I hissed, and growled at the figure looming. There were civilians surrounding us, and we were in broad daylight. More complications. It couldn't just be a criminal or villain, no…they had to play by their own set of rules—which were apparently none. Aggravated I tore a hand through my locks, and pinched the bridge of nose for a quick inhale. I saw Carlisle descending from above and fast, and it was reassuring enough.

"Distraction," Carlisle mouthed, knowing I would see his lips form the words.

I watched as Carlisle found safe ground to land without being seen, and moved in broad swift paces toward us. He was going to intercept the frame barreling closer still, I carefully, but quickly secured Bella's wrist in my hand, and moved from the threshold. Bella followed along clueless, and obediently.

My movements were hurried, but I cautiously kept watch out of my peripherals catching the interaction. The frame was veiled with a black hoodie, but it was obvious from their stance, size, and proportion that it was a male. His features were swathed in darkness, and I found myself turning my head as we rounded the corner, to catch a better look.

I also felt an encompassing need to get Bella to protection as quickly as possible, while still remaining in cover from Bella, and the other citizens. But, that was becoming a greater struggle by the moment. I saw Emmett hovering out a little away from Carlisle, but also keeping a watchful eye for other players. Carlisle and the man were almost in a scuffle, and I couldn't wait to get Bella out of there any longer. As we raced down the block, Bella stared up at me, knowing something wasn't quite right. My jaw was clenching, and I was fighting to remain calm. It was a battle I was losing, and I fought against the instinct to turn around and back-up Carlisle. I knew he could handle it, but that wasn't the point. Now, they were threatening Bella, she was precious to me, and they were threatening that. Fury was spewing from me.

"Edward?" Bella questioned, alarmed.

At that moment I saw a darkened alley, and after assessing it was safe, and no one was around I made my decision. Damn the consequences.

Moving towards the dark space, I pulled Bella along with me, and turned her into the wall, covering her mouth with my hand.

"Bella, just trust me," I pleaded again "close your eyes."

I knew she was going to get sick.

Urgently I threw her onto my back, being careful of her delicate frame, and raced off towards our safe-house. I held onto her tightly, while buildings rushed past us, it was like objects were moving backwards. "Edward!" Bella cried. Her breathing was moving towards hyperventilation. I was sorry, but also not. I cared about her too much.

"I know, Bella. Just breathe deeply. In and out, in and out. We'll be there soon, and I'll explain everything."

Bella was gasping for air. I almost growled in irritation, she had her eyes open, and I knew it was making her sick.

"Close your eyes," I spoke through gritted teeth. My anger needed to be reined in, but with Bella in trouble I couldn't quite control myself.

As we approached the familiar telltale landmarks, I exhaled deeply, knowing it would only be mere moments until I could feel a little more in control again.

Passing through the door rapidly, I slowed my alarmingly speed, and pulled Bella from her grip on my neck, and waist. She unceremoniously collapsed to the floor, panicked and exhaling rapidly. I was worried that she would throw up all over the ground, so I moved to grab some things for her.

Her arm reached out to grip my wrist, as she glared up at me. "N-no...No, w-will you...please...te-tell me...what's going o-o-on now?" She rasped.

I sighed running a hand through my hair, "Bella, I need you to be calm first."

She shook her head defiantly. She was so stubborn, I should have known better.

"Bella, I don't want you getting sick."

"I...won't," she promised, as her breathing slowed.

"Love, you already are," she gasped at my words with a furrowed brow, and I realized it was the first time I had called her my love. I looked away from her questioning eyes, and unfolded myself into the chair against the wall.

Ranking my hands through my hair backwards, and forwards I took a couple of lingering breaths. I was scared. I realized that I could lose Bella.

Angered by my thoughts, I pinched the bridge of my nose, and waited until I could speak without disruption of my irritation. As my mind cooled, I realized that perhaps it would be best if she left me, it wasn't safe for her to be with me. And, I wondered if Bella was now at greater risk, because of my foolishness. Sadly, it was like an epiphany. I was the most selfish creature, craving her and giving into it, when she was at jeopardy. I loved this girl, and it was stupid to think I could ever involve her in my life. The thoughts forced a heavy blow to my heart; it was as if a rock was placed upon my chest, suffocating me. I relished the pain, I deserved it.

Flickering my gaze toward Bella I saw that she was staring at me, and I couldn't read the expression behind her eyes. Forcing myself to look away from her, I spoke the truth.

"Bella, I'm not who you think I am."

"Then, who are you?" Her eyes narrowed.

Scratching my neck awkwardly, I thought about passing off another lie, but knew I couldn't do that any longer to her.

"I'm not some normal guy, Bella." I implored her to understand with my eyes.

She shook her head, "I always knew that, but somehow I think you mean something altogether different."

Uncomfortable, it the only word I could use to describe the heavy tension in the air. I sighed, I honestly didn't really know how to go about explaining this to her. I never had to explain it, ever.

"Bella, I…" I trailed off uncertain; I cleared my throat, and concentrated on the floor. "I'm a guardian." I sought her eyes at my admittance.

"I don't understand, I thought you worked as a doctor in a hospital."

"I lied to you."

"Oh," Bella was staring at the floor hard, as if seeking answers there.

"I'm sorry, but I had to."

She continued to stare at the floor, and nodded her head to signal that she had heard me.

"Carlisle, my father, and I do sometimes lend a hand at the hospital, but we're not practicing doctors."

She blinked. "Okay."

"Why did you lie to me? I mean, so you're a security guard? What's wrong with that?"

She didn't understand what I meant, and I should have known that this would be the assumption under my vague response. Thinking back to the coffee shop, I could see how this would also make her think that.

"I'm not a security guard, and I lied because no one can know the truth about what I do. My survival, along with my families, depends on it."

"Why?" She asked with concern, and a furrowed brow.

"Because I can do things Bella, things people shouldn't know about. People aren't ready to know about it."

"Look," I tore through my hair with my hands a few times, "when I told you that I'm a guardian I didn't explain myself. I keep watch over citizens, over Chicago. Just like a security guard does at their employment, except I am protecting the whole of Chicago. I'm not the only one, either. My father, Carlisle, and my brother, Emmett, also keep guard."

"But Bella, there's a reason why we keep watch. There are criminals, mob lords, villains that surround themselves here. It's a playground for crime. It's dangerous, and that's why we keep guard. I have hope that one day we'll see a better Chicago."

"Wh-when do you do this?" She stuttered.

"At night mostly, but I also keep watch during daylight sometimes. And of course, when there is any threat. Carlisle and Emmett help, too."

"And, what makes you so different that you get to be the one who keeps guard?"

My chest tightened. "Bella, do you remember what everything looked liked on our way here?"

"Yes," she nodded hesitantly, "it was blurry, and everything rushed past us. But, I was…I was having a panic attack."

I shook my head sadly, "You might have been panicked Bella, but it wasn't a hallucination."

She was shaking her head in disbelief, "No, because that would mean…" she trailed off.

I finished her thought, "…that I travel faster than a speeding bullet." I chuckled awkwardly, "I suppose that makes me faster than Superman."

Her eyes were wide, and searching mine. Her mouth was open, and she quickly snapped it shut, and swallowed thickly.

Her eyes fell closed, and her eyelids were clenched tightly. "S…s..so you're a superhero?"

"No, I don't think of myself as a superhero." I responded honestly.

"But, you are one. You risk your life saving others, you're a hero. And, you've got a super human ability." She opened her eyes, and raised her eyebrows incredulously.

"Well…erm, I actually can do more than just run fast."

A strangled laugh bubbled in her throat, and it appeared almost as if she wasn't surprised by that statement. "Of course you can." She rolled her eyes. "What else can you do?" She almost seemed to relax, as if we were discussing the weather.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"A minute ago, you were practically scared to death, and now you're…" I didn't really know what to make of her.

"I know, maybe it's the shock?" she offered with a shrug, and an uncertain brow. It was the first moment that felt lighter, and it warmed my chest and lifted the ache a little.

"So…?"

"Oh, well I'm stronger than most. I have sensitive hearing, and eyesight. And, I can also read people. It's almost like I can read their thoughts, but not. But, I notice things that others don't. I pick up on the direction of their thoughts, it's kind of hard to describe." I explained.

"So you're observant?" She seemed like she wanted to laugh.

"Yeah, but it's more than that. I don't read minds, but I pick up on the candor of their thoughts, and movements. It's like they are telling me what they thinking, or doing—regardless if it's good, or evil, hidden, or not. It's like I can read ones soul."

Bella gazed at me, "That's a very powerful tool."

"I guess," I shrugged.

Bella bit into her lip, and stared at me from underneath her lashes, and spoke in a low voice, "What does mine say?"

I grasped her face between my hands, and spoke in a quiet tone "That you're good, Bella. Innocent. Different."  
I pushed the wispy tendrils from her face, "Look Bella, I understand that this is all very confusing, and I understand that it must feel like the world has been tipped on it axis for you. I've lied to you, and I'm sorry if I've hurt you. I never meant to cause you any pain. But, I understand if this is too much for you. I get it, I really do." I finished defeated.

I heard movement, but was surprised when I felt Bella shift into my lap, and grab my chin with her little fingertips. "Edward, look at me." I looked up into those melted brown orbs, and lost my breath.

"We'll figure it out, together."

The weight lifted from my chest at her words, and I felt myself smile in overwhelming happiness.

"Are you sure?" I asked, because she had to be. It wasn't safe for her to be with me, and she had to know that now. I wanted to give her the opportunity to leave me still.

But she simply nodded her head, and crushed her lips to mine.

It was at that moment that Carlisle and Emmett burst through the doors, interrupting our moment. We broke apart, as Emmett whistled, causing Bella to duck her head into neck to remain hidden.

"I take it you told her," he boomed.

"She knows," I stated simply, rubbing her back affectionately.

"Great, now we can finally meet her with no secrets."

Carlisle smiled sweetly at Bella, and offered his hand introducing himself as my father, and talking about Esme, my mother. He also asked her about dinner, and she just looked at me sweetly, and I shrugged. This is what it would be like now, she was apart of us.

Emmett seemed antsy, as if he was struggling to remain in the background. When Carlisle finished speaking, Emmett pulled her up from my lap into a bear hug.

"Em, careful!"

He let her down, "Sorry. We've been watching you for weeks. I was just excited."

Bella swung her wide eyes back to mine, and stuttered, "w—wh-what?"

Em's laughter boomed behind her. Her gaze turned hard.

"Oh, I met an angel today." He interrupted, thankfully.

"I doubt that, Em."

"She's so beautiful, her name is Rosalie Hale, and she's a journalist."

I snorted, "Hardly, she's obnoxious. She's the reporter always writing bad things about us, Em."

"I think that just made me want her more," he mused lost in thought.

"Bella, dear, why you tell us a little more about yourself?" Carlisle asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, guiding her from the room. Bella turned to give me one last glance before she left the room, and I knew that the conversation was far from over.

After they were a safe distance away, I wanted details. "Em, what happened?"

He was so lost in thought, he hadn't heard me.

"Emmett?" I raised my voice.

"Oh, um Carlisle handled the guy, but he got away before we could question him."

"Damnit." I muttered. "Don't tell Bella about it, she thinks that was just a security threat."

"Okay, bro. But that might backfire on you later."

I smacked the back of his head, "Shut up, let's go find them."

"Ooohhh, don't make me embarrass you in front of your little girlfriend." I felt myself grin even at his threat.

* * *

"So, do you even need all this coffee?" Bella asked quietly, curiously.

"I'm still human, Bella." I loved saying her name, and teasing her.

Things progressed faster than before; with the wall between us gone there was nothing left to hide.

My family welcomed Bella with open arms, and we fell right into our little home. It was beautiful to watch. Carlisle and Esme loved her, and treated her like their daughter. Emmett and Bella however were like siblings. He would tease her, and she would fume, it was quite adorable to watch them. Emmett really was a bear, I found. We took to calling him that to tease him.

Contentment filled me for the first time ever.

I was worried that it couldn't last, though.

Kissing the hand that was enveloped with mine, we moved through Wicker Park. It was a cold day—we were snuggled in bed at my apartment—but Bella had class, so we grudgingly left the bed so Bella could make it on time for once. But, not without coffee first.

She froze suddenly, staring at the white blanket covering the ground. "Bella," I said concerned. She glanced up at me with wide eyes, and smiled. I felt my heart swell at the warmth in her eyes. She moved her gaze back to the snow, and bent down to inspect a brown leaf in the snow.

"It's beautiful."

I felt my lips twitch in amusement, only Bella could find beauty in the simplest and obscurest of things. Shaking my head indulgently, I bent down behind her, and gathered her hair to one side, and withdrew the camera from my pocket. I brought the camera in front on her face, as she turned her head over her shoulder in question, but then turned back with a shy contentment. As we focused the picture on the screen, I snapped the photograph for her. Perhaps, I could have the picture blown up, or framed for her later. Bella continued to stare at the hidden beauty, and I pondered what she saw in it. I was always fascinated by her mind. She was different; the way her mind worked was a wonder to me. Her thoughts a refreshing marvel.

But the cool temperature soon become too much, and demanded to head toward warmth. I pulled us back to our feet, and wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder, while I whispered in her ear, "Bella, you're beautiful." Because, truly she was.

I felt the warmth radiating from her cheeks, as the blooded pooled there, and I smiled at her shyness.

"What do you see in this, anyway?" I had to ask, because I was curious. She sighed, and turned in my arms so that she could stare into my eyes. She chose her words carefully, and spoke slowly.

"Sometimes the most unassuming is beautiful," her eyes reflected conviction. "But, most people overlook the unassuming," I countered. She dropped her gaze, and thought for a moment as she chewed on her bottom lip, while I puzzled over her view. "Bella," I said, and drew her chin up with a curled finger. I was frustrated with myself, that I was so easily impatient despite her quiet nature. I felt my brow furrow, when she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

After her class, and work she ended up back at my loft. We sat at the piano. My fingers hovered over the keys, as Bella nudged into my side, with her breathing softly into the crook of my neck.

"Edward, play for me," she asked.

I looked down at her beautiful smile, and knew I would play the piece I had been working on for her. It was slow, melodic, and yet haunting. It left a presence with you hours later. I found it perfectly fitting. She sought my hands that still hovered over the instrument, and intertwined our fingers.

I let out a slow sigh, and placed our fingers at the keys, but I continued to stare into her eyes for a moment. She slipped her hand from mine, and waited.

I let the first few notes hang in the air, as if begging to be answered.

I gave her one last glimpse, and then focused my attention on the music.

My fingers moved along the keys in intensity, in affection, and in devotion. I was baring my soul, and the saddest part was that Bella didn't even know it. The music swirled around us, embracing us with its power. Music touched people in ways that words couldn't. I become lost in the passion, lost in a world of just me and Bella. By the end of the song I was breathing heavily, as my fingers pounded out the last of the keys.

My head bowed on my last note, and I risked a peek at Bella. She was smiling, but there were tears glistening in her eyes. I touched her cheek with my fingertips in concern.

"It was beautiful,"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," she nodded, leaning into me.

My breath was leaving in unfathomable exhales in the curve of her neck. She involuntarily shuddered beneath me; I kissed her softly at her pulse. Then I trailed my lips, sucking and nipping at her creamy skin. I traced the vein along her neck, running my nose along the bluish line with adoration, admiring the bouquet, and mesmerized by her pulsating blood carrying through. Strangely, I wanted to devour this beautiful delicate girl before me. An urge surged within me to possess this fragile woman, it felt primal, an almost animalistic need. And yet, it felt contradictory to treat this sweet girl with nothing other than gentle-manliness.

"_Bella_," I breathed, while I caressed her features with my fingertips.

She whimpered against my fingers, her warm breath enveloping my face with her sweet scent. My desire was strained further.

"E-e-edward," I groaned at her stutter, and felt my restraint slip a little more. I needed to gain some distance, before I pushed things too far with Bella. As I started to pull back from her, she tightened her grip on me, pulling deep breaths through her nose, as if she was memorizing my scent. With our foreheads pressed together, her hooded eyes stared longingly into me, beseeching.

"Please." She choked.

My resolve broke with her breathy strained request. The sound was my undoing. And I was past the point of refusing, or of pretenses. This devastating creature had captivated me. I longed wretchedly for her. As our lips met forcibly, I felt foolish for ever trying to stifle our feelings.

Her own lips were hard, and insistent on mine, demanding my worship. A moan resounded through my ears, it sounded foreign, and it took me a moment to realize it was mine.

She traced my bottom lip with her tongue, and then sucked on the skin begging for entrance. I grinned, while she explored my mouth. Her fingers knotted themselves into my hair at the nape of my neck. While my own were skimming her jaw, and cheekbones. We fell together down the rabbit hole.

I dragged my lips along her jaw, to her neck, to her chest. Kissing, sucking, and nipping. Her creamy skin was smooth, and sweet. She tasted like warmth, and smelled like flowers. She was my light.

Her presence called me forth.

Placing my hands on her hips I turned her toward the keys, to straddle my waist. The keys sounded in a distorted range. Her breathing was harsh, and I trailed my hand to her the back of her neck, supporting her. I felt her racing heartbeat, and stared up at her from underneath my lashes, feeling my dick against her thigh. She seemed nervous. "Bella, we don't have to do anything." The thought killed me, but if she wasn't truly ready, I wouldn't have her pushing herself into this for me.

"No," she breathed, "I want you. I've always wanted you."

I just needed to hear her reassure me again before anything really started. I don't think I would be able to hold back at this point.

I slowly lifted the shirt from her body, and continued to trail kisses there. I laid her back down against the instrument while chords struck out, and found her biting into her soft lip. I brushed my fingertip along the bottom of her lip, kissing her neck, when I heard her moan.

The noises coming from her were turning me on to a point where I was about to ravish the poor girl. I moved my hand to her bra, questioning her with my eyes, and slowly removed the offending material, after finding none. As her bra fell to my lap between us, I moved my eyes to her breasts. She had the most amazing tits, full, soft, creamy, pale, and dusky rose.

Bella was staring down at me, as I pulled her boobs into my hands, kneading her soft skin. I wanted to taste her, and quickly enveloped her with my mouth, sucking the flesh, while my other hand continued to massage her other breast. I swirled my tongue around her nipple finally, just as I pinched her other. She cried out, and I felt her shutting her thighs to their own accord.

She was seeking friction, and I wanted to be the one to give it to her right then. I gently bit at her and the suckled the skin there to chase away the pain afterward. I moved my attention to her other breast, giving it the same treatment, watching Bella's face. Her eyes were shut, and her sweet breath was caressing my face.

"Bella," she opened her eyes lazily, and smiled "I want you in my bed."

I swiftly picked her up, as we wrapped her legs around my waist as I carried her into my bedroom. I kicked the door shut behind us, and laid down on the bed. I went to my nightstand, and flickered on the little lamp there, as I picked up a lighter and lit a few scattered candles around the room.

I turned back to Bella, pulling my shirt off as I went, and joined her on the bed. I reached over her, and turned off the lamp.

She wrapped her hands around my neck, and pulled me into her, searing me with a kiss. We kissed languidly, until I suddenly broke off from her. I trailed down her body, happy to have the space now. I would take Bella on my piano later; I wanted to take my time with her tonight.

"Bella, I want to taste you." I admitted as I reached her stomach, sucking, and nipping at the skin there. Her eyes widened, and she froze in shock.

I curled my fingers into the waist-band of her jeans; I flicked the button undone, and unzipped her. I pulled the jeans slowly from her body, watching inch by inch as more skin was revealed to me. Dragging her underwear along next, slipping past her thighs, knees, and then her shins. I crawled between her legs, and stared hard at Bella. Her was breathing was heavy, and her eyes were only partially open, pupils dilating.

I kissed my way along her thigh, while my other hand kneaded the sensitive flesh of the other. I stopped at her inner-most thigh and sucked there for a few moments, leaving a mark. As my tongue felt the blood pooling there, I ran my hand along her sex, palming it, as if acquitting the two.

Bella was whimpering, and writhing. I slowly ran one finger along her slit, and heard her moan. Encouraged I inserted the tip of my finger in a slow pass, and then ran it back up along to her clit. Rubbing in slow circles with there, she was writhing under me, and I knew she would be begging me soon, so I swiftly inserted two fingers inside her, pumping into her, I brought my thumb to her clit and began slow circles again. Bella's thighs were shutting automatically on me, as if to hold me into place, while I used my other hand to push them apart. I curled my fingers suddenly, hoping to reach inside her, and brought my mouth to her clit. I sucked, and nipped softly, as she screamed out my name. I felt her pulsate around me.

It was blissful.

Removing my thrusting fingers, I switched those with my tongue, so I could taste her. She tasted sweet, like her skin.

Not wanting to wait any longer, I moved away from her, as I heard her whimper at the lost, and quickly entered her. I moaned out her name, as I slowly filled myself inside her.

It was warmth, and moist, and tight. I loved the feeling of being inside her. It was all encompassing. Bella seemed to regain some strength, curling her fingers into the hair at the nape of my neck, and kissing me passionately. She moaned through the kiss.

I began a slow, steady pace at first. Thrusting into her gently, and delighting in the feeling of her. I caressed her tits, while we continued to kiss. I felt Bella wrap her legs around me, and I felt myself slip deeper into her.

Moving faster and harder I started to build a sweat, as did Bella. Our bodies were slick from our love, as we fell deeper.

"Edward," Bella breathed in a moan, "harder."

I grunted in response. Thrusting into her harder than before, slamming back into her until I heard out hips meet. I quickly pulled us up into a sitting position, with Bella in my lap. Shit, the new position was so much deeper, and I could feel everything. I thrust up into her harder, urged on by her sounds. Bella liked our new pose, too. Her hands scratched down my back, while I hissed. It made my movements jerky, and faster. She drug her hands forcefully through my hair, pulling at the ends, moaning my name.

I felt her writhing, and her thighs twitching. I knew she was coming undone. She screamed my name once, clamping down on my cock, while I sped up my movements to further her orgasm. As soon as I slowed my thrust, and felt her pulsating around me I felt my own release. I groaned out her name like a reverent prayer.

I bowed my head, as we caught our breath.

Bella was the first to speak, she pulled my face up to look at her, and she traced my cheekbones. "I love you." She smiled with tears gleaming from her eyes. Her hair was matted to her forehead with our sweat, she looked lovely.

"I love you, Bella." I smiled.

* * *

Bella and I were starving, and decided to grab some take-out, and head back home. _Home_.

Bella wasn't officially living with me yet, but it felt as such. We were constantly in each others space. And, there was no having it any other way.

I wanted to ask her to move in, when the moment was right.

I smiled down at the beautiful girl huddled into my side. I kissed the top of her head, and my arm held onto her tighter.

"Bella," A masculine called from behind us.

She twisted around in my arms, leaning towards the voice, and her eyes lit with recognition. She smiled shyly, and tucked her hair behinds her ears. "Hi Jasper,"

Jasper wrapped his arms around Bella in an affectionate greeting, while I suppressed the urge to growl. They both turned back towards me, while Bella grinned widely.

"Jasper, this is…" she trailed off uncertainly after seeing my tentative stance. Jasper narrowed his eyes, and glanced between the two of us.

I awkwardly cupped the back of neck, and in a moment of split-decision, thrust my hand out. "Hello Jasper, I'm Edward Cullen." I gripped his hand in mine, making sure it was forceful. It was a message all men sent, when they were unsure of another man's presence in the woman they loved lives.

"Nice to meet you," He said in his southern drawl. I nodded. "So, how do you and Bella know each other?" He asked, but there was undertone of protectiveness. I might have smiled if I had not felt the same overwhelming urge for Bella.

Her cheeks flamed, "He's my boyfriend," she mumbled shyly, and ducked her head. My lips twitched in bemusement. Although, I understood her coyness, her reactions still caught me off-guard.

Jasper's quiet snicker made my eyes meet him. He was shaking his head at her shyness. "Alice is going to kill you," his laughter took on a different quality.

Bella's head swung up quickly with widened eyes, as her teeth sank into her bottom lip. Her forehead wrinkled with nervousness. I wanted to smooth the crease between her eyebrows, with my fingertip.

"Hey, actually why don't we stop in, and see her? I know she'd love to see you." He smiled.

"I…I-I…well," Bella glanced up at me in anxiety, while she thoughtfully chewed on her lip.

"Bella," I spoke softly, and ran my thumb along her lip, causing her to release it "if you want to see your friend, that's fine." I smiled encouragingly.

"I'm nervous," she admitted, and her expression was adorable. Her large brown eyes held every bit of disquiet she expressed.

I was watching Jasper out of the corner of my eye, keeping taps on him, and noticed his perplexed face.

"Why?" I asked just as low, brushing the hair from her face.

"Because, she really will kill me."

I grinned, and chuckled. "She's just a girl, sweetheart."

"That's what you think," Jasper uttered, clearly hearing the end of our conversation. He smiled reassuringly "come on. She'll be thrilled."

Bella placed her small soft hand in mine, while we walked with Jasper towards Alice. My brow was furrowed with the thoughts of his last comment, what did he mean 'that's what you think'. I almost wanted to ask Bella what we were getting into. I think I might have felt a little nervous myself.

We quickly pulled up short in front a shop that read PSYCHIC READINGS in fluorescent lights. I rolled my eyes at the thoughts running through my head. I didn't believe in psychics, it was a load of shit.

"Here we are," Jasper raised his eyebrows at me, and chuckled.

Dammit, my expression must have given me away.

"Alice," Jasper called as we walked through the doorway. "Back here, Jazz." Alice replied. Her voice was small, and bell-like. I imagined a tiny girl accompanied that voice.

A small crown of black hair, and pale skin appeared. It was Alice, and I was right. She looked like a pixie.

"Bella," she cried in surprise. "I missed you so much." She reached out for her, and the girls hugged while Jasper smiled on.

Bella pulled back from Alice, and stepped back into me, and introduced us, "Alice, this is Edward."

Alice raised her eyebrow at Bella, then me, however her elfin features held no curiously. It was like she knew I was coming.

"Nice to meet you," she said as we shook hands. "Like wise."

I wondered if she knew that I didn't believe in psychics.

She turned back to Bella; addressing her "You're in trouble." Bella snorted.

"So, tell me. How did you two meet?"

Bella and I answered simultaneously with different answers.

"The bookshop where Bella works," I said.

"A coffee shop in Wicker Park," Bella answered.

We turned to smile at each other, "Yours doesn't count," I told Bella, while she shrugged.

"O-kay," Alice giggled, and then turned to Jasper. "So, how did you guys run into each other?" Alice asked him.

"Oh, they were walking along the sidewalk when I caught sight of Bella here." He drawled.

"What were you guys up to?" she asked us. "We were heading out for food," Bella replied.

"Oh, well I'm so glad you stopped in to see me. But, I don't want to hold you guys up. How about I call you next week, and we have dinner?"

"That sounds great," the girls smiled.

"Ali, you should give them a reading while they're here." Jasper spoke up.

Bella clasped her hands, and smiled excitedly. "Yeah, that would be fun," I internally groaned at her enthusiasm.

Alice turned a questioning eye toward me, and asked "What's the matter, Edward?

She paused, "…I know, you don't believe in all this."

"What?" Bella asked in disbelief. "How could you not?" She asked sincerely.

I shrugged, I honestly didn't know, but I knew that I didn't. "I don't know…I just don't." I said awkwardly.

"Well if you don't believe in it, no harm no foul, right?" Alice said.

"Okay." Bella's eyes lit up, as we moved toward the back, and sat ourselves at the card table.

"I'll make this quick, so there's no pain." Alice said to me.

"Ok, Bella first." Bella placed her hands in Alice's, obviously having done this before.

Alice closed her eyes, and seemed to concentrate for a long moment, when she finally opened them a small smile danced in her eyes.

"Bella, you will be a light." Bella quickly turned to smile at me; however Alice's watchful eyes saw it, and corrected her. "Not just to one, Bella, to many. You're going to have to make a decision soon, and you'll find yourself at a crossroads. You're on a journey, and this decision will lead to it."

I felt my brow furrow at her vague words, but was also intrigued. Bella's future looked good, and even if I didn't believe her words, it still gave me hope.

I wondered if she was talking about us.

Alice turned to me, "Okay, your turn." I nervously placed my large hands into her small ones; she closed her eyes, and hummed. The moment felt surreal, all we were missing was a crystal ball.

"Oh," Alice uttered, opening her eyes, and gazing at me uncertainly. "I can't get a clear reading on you,"

"That's fine," I said trying to tug my hands away, but she refused.  
"No I can never see anyone's future really. I can only see glimpses into possible ones. It's always distorted, fragmented. But with you, I'm not really sure about what I'm seeing at all." She grasped suddenly, dropping my hands.

Jasper rushed to her side, shaking her gently, "Alice, what is it? What did you see?"

She shook her head still staring at me, while Bella's switched her glance to and fro.

"Death," Alice said.

"Death?" I repeated dubiously.

She simply nodded her head, "Death is following you." I wanted to snort at her, she sounded like a bad fortune-teller.

"But, it's not after you." I felt curiosity at her words, and shook my head. I didn't dole out death. I let the cops incarcerate the criminals, or let psychiatrists evaluate them. It was my rule, it was my humanity.

Always believe in the good in people.

It was never an option to not.

Death couldn't be following me for any other reason, than to be for me. It was a constant risk I took. It was apart of the job. It was my calling.

Perhaps she had it right, but obviously read it all wrong.

I knew that though, she didn't. She didn't know what I was.

"I know what you are," she said after a beat, almost as if she was listening to my thoughts. It freaked me out. "But it's not meant for you." She stated cryptically.

Bella suddenly defused the tension, "I think we'll be heading off. We're really hungry." I wanted to thank her for taking the focus off me.

Alice broke her gaze from mine, and turned to smile at Bella. "Of course, I hope that we'll see each other soon. I've missed you." She enveloped Bella in a hug, staring at me for a moment. She quickly released her, and Bella went to hug Jasper goodbye.

"I don't want to scare you, and I know you don't really believe me anyway, but trust me when I say you can trust me. You're special, and you're not only the one. There are others. And, this won't be the last time we see each other."

Although, her words almost seemed ominous, they weren't. Instead her words seemed reassuring, and comforting. If it was possible that she did know what I was, it would be nice to know others, too.

"I think you're right, Alice." I smiled genuinely. Bella moved back toward me, as we quickly waved goodbyes and went about our way to pick-up food.

"That was crazy," Bella said when we exited the shop. I nodded, agreeing with her.

"Well, it's a good thing you don't believe in psychics." She said. I found myself nodding along, but I wasn't so sure if I truly meant it.

* * *

"Ugh, shut up. I don't want to hear you even breath another word about Rosalie Hale." I dragged my hands up, and down my face, pushing the fingers through the tips of my hair. Emmett was annoying me.

If I had to hear one more thing about the insufferable woman I was going to snap.

But, truthfully it wasn't about Emmett…or Rosalie.

It was about _James_.

"What crawled up your ass?"

"James," I mumbled under my breath.

"Who is James?" He asked.

"Bella's boss," I clarified, "the guy's a complete dick."

I had just gotten back to our parent's house, because I had just dropped Bella off at work. Her boss was sneering at me as she walked in.

I wanted to punch the sneer off his face.

"You're not jealous are you, Edward?"

I snorted, "Definitely not, he treats Bella like shit." My fists clenched thinking about it.

"I know bro; I've seen it, too. I didn't know the pricks name, though."

I nodded; he likely wasn't listening closely enough.

Esme walked into the kitchen, and smiled when she saw us sitting at the bar counter.

"Hello boys,"

"Hi Mom," I muttered, as we were wrapping her in hugs.

Esme cupped my cheek, and asked "Where's Bella?"

"At work," she turned back toward the island in the center of the kitchen, and began pulling dishes, and ingredients to bake chocolate-chip cookies. My mouth watered.

Carlisle's voice pulled us from our own little bubble; we followed his voice into the den. I took in the room just in case, and found nothing of danger. Eleazar was standing off to the side of the room, as I passed him I patted his shoulder in greeting.

"Detective Black sent us an urgent tape," Carlisle said.

"Do you have any information on it?" I asked.

"No, they just got this tape, and immediately copied it to be delivered to us."

"Well let's watch it, they say it's important." Emmett, the voice of reason.

Carlisle slid the DVD into the slot, and pressed play. The screen filled with static, and then cut to complete black. It was dark for a few moments, and wondered if the DVD was defected.

Suddenly we heard labored breathing, increasing in noise rapidly, like we were approaching the source.

A light appeared, like a grill in a cop's confession room. It illuminated a silhouette, but the figure was still enveloped in too much darkness to see anything. The light was increasing in intensity as the closer the camera came.

Another figure appeared, behind the silhouette, this frame was covered in black. But, it was more than the shadows taking over their form, but it was their clothing. My face hardened as a looming dread formed.

The frame of the camera zoomed, and there seemed to be several bodies in black surrounding the young man under the light. The screen filled with Major Harry Clearwater's son, his face was battered, and he was crying, and shaking.

Fury danced along my veins, burning my insides at the sight of the poor kid. He was fifteen years old and massively outnumbered.

I slammed my fist into the wall next to me, hearing the plaster give way. Emmett had a similar reaction, while Carlisle fumed silently. Esme gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

The person directly behind Seth was pulling forward towards the kid. His arm outstretched, and he pointed a gun to his temple.

His trembling spiked and his tears came in earnest. I was scared for the kid, and I felt out of control at that moment.

Little noises were escaping Seth's mouth, and you could tell he was fighting against the urge to cry out for help. I was afraid he might have learned that lesson the hard way; his face certainly gave evidence towards that. My mind was reeling with possibilities, and ways to locate where this filming was taking place. The screen was barely lit, nothing but bodies in black of various sizes, and darkness encompassed everything. It was irritating, because they were smart.

A distorted voice spoke, obviously using a device to conceal their identity.

"Chicago's elite, politicians, citizens, and our very own vigilantes—yes, that's correct, we know who you are:

"It seems that you good people have forgotten a thing or two about our fine city. The underground arenas rule. The police force have tried to put up a good fight for years, but fortunately for us, it was never enough…until these vigilantes appeared, and united their front with them. Now we're at an unfair advantage.

"Now, do you really think that's fair Chicago?

"Of course not, we have superheroes flying around now sniffing us out, and We. Don't. Like it.

"So, we finally decided to do something about it. We're takin' our city back, because Chicago belongs to us.

"Don't be afraid, there will be no harm done to you if you follow the rules.

"But, don't forget we have people everywhere. They're hidden in the crevices, and recesses of our own little society.

"They're sitting next to you in the café, your judge in court, your kid's teacher, your neighbor, your local pub owner, and the policemen who gave you your ticket.

"We're everywhere, and nowhere. One threat away from poisoning this city.

"And, we'd hate to have to do that…it would make an awful mess for us to clean up."

Seth protested loudly at that dark threat, "Shut up!" The figure smacked him across his cheek with the back of his gun.

I was murderously anger.

A man from behind them grabbed Seth to quiet him.

"So, here's what we're gonna do…

"At eight' o'clock there'll be a revolt, the city will swarm with chaos, and if it doesn't poor little Seth here is gonna die. And, we'll live feed the broadcast so that _everyone_ will have a front row seat." Seth whimpered, and shook his head fiercely.

"But, not to worry if you still haven't gotten your act together by then we'll have lined up a whole new crew to torture until it happens. I'm counting on you Chicago.

"This is your one opportunity, don't let us down. After all, it could be you next, or your mother, maybe your kid, who knows. Maybe I don't even know."

The screen went black again, and silence in the air was deafening. The silence said more than words could. Esme was weeping quietly in the background, while I focused on the demands, the video for clues, and the time-line.

"When is this supposed to air?" I asked, gasping for something, anything.

"I don't know, son."

"Flip the T.V. on now!" Emmett boomed.

To our horror, the video was currently beginning to play on every channel. I glanced to the clock above the set, and it found it to be 30 minutes until eight.

I watched the video again closely, and found nothing. I was scrambling to pull some sort of answer; we didn't know what these crooks were after exactly.

We pissed them off, message delivered. They wanted their city back, and I understood that. But, why this? They wanted the public to see this, to feel threatened, to break out in mass hysteria? Was this supposed to be a turn-over, a revolt against the city itself, against each other?

Because at this point I was lost, I didn't understand the message being sent-by demanding society become savages. What's their end game?

There had to be a point to all this.

These questions turned over, and over in my head.

But, then it was so simple. The city would come into ruin, because of us and they would grin watching, waiting.

The city would become their playground again, with no hope of recovery.

This was sick, the sickest kind of torture. The kind that made you turn against your own mind.

My stomach churned at the thought of what the city was going to go through, closing my eyes in despair her face appeared in the darkness.

Bella.

I knew I needed to get to Bella immediately.

"At first I didn't get it, why would these crooks demand this of Chicago? But then I realized that, that was the point. They want their breeding ground back. These people are going to wreak havoc until we've destroyed ourselves. Their taking this city back, but they won't be the ones to do it. They'll make the normal, average, law-abiding citizens of Chicago do it for them." I ranted.

Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett stared at me, and nodded solemnly.

I started moving from the wall I was leaning against, "I have to get to Bella,"

"No bro, you can't go get her now. We need you here." Em said.

"Em, I have to. She can't be out there in that," I ranked a hand roughly through my hair.

"What about this kid, Edward? And, these people. They are sheep being led to a slaughter house," his face tightened "you know as well as I do what's going to happen out there. People will be frightened, and some will react in so, while others will panic, and most will give into their demands, and the police are going to be out ready to take action. While the detectives, and Major Clearwater are going to be leading the hunt for his son. Don't be stupid. We need you right now."

"I'm know, but I can't leave her, Em." I was shaking "I just can't. I'll run at my top speed I just need to know she's safe."

I was still worried that she might play into everything, with the warnings from a couple of weeks ago I felt unsure about it.

"Edward," Carlisle approached, "I'm not sure if there is time, and I'm not sure if it's wise. These people know about us, and they might know who we are." He said apprehensively.

Turning my back on them, I shouted as I took off at a dangerous speed, "I have to try."

* * *

I flew past the skyscrapers, the lands, and traveled amidst the breeze. I wished I could fly like Carlisle at that moment.

I saw police lines forming, while bodies raged against the blockades. It looked out of control already, and I felt myself tensing. I was preparing for a fight, people were panicked, and the commotion was stirring like a nest of angry bees.

I found the street with Bella's work lined already, and swiftly blew past the officers. I needed to get into the store, grab Bella, and haul her ass out.

Storefronts were bolted, while others were consumed with disorder. It was starting.

I kept up my speed, breezing through the door to the bookshop, and stopped.

Screams filled the space, piercing my ears; fright consumed the room as I took in the atmosphere. Books littered the ground, while patrons hid, ran, or screamed. The room was anarchy, and I wondered what had happened here. There was a lingering smell of burnt paper, and I saw torn papers scattering the floor. Ashes and pieces of burning paper drifted through the air. Smoke billowed from the back of the store. Oxygen was running low in the room.

But, there in the center of the room was Bella, not smiling, not afraid, but menacing. My eyes traveled her frame, and found the gun clutched in her right hand.

I found the reason for their panic.

It was concise.

She was the reason.

My jaw went slack, reeling with scenarios, causes...anything. This was not my Bella.

"Bella," I gasped.

I felt like I had been stabbed through the heart.

"W hat are you doing?" I asked in devastation, something had to have happened, someone made her do this.

Her eyes glazed over, and she stared into me hard and unrelenting.

"Being myself, finally." She sneered.

"W-what?" I stuttered, shaking my head. No, she was good. I knew it.

"No, don't do this, Bella. Stop it." I demanded, and pleaded.

I saw James come into the room behind her, angled in the corner. He looked like he was hunting prey.

"Your right, it is time to stop. I want to be rid of this mask. The one I wore with you," her stare never wavered.

"The plaid backpack, I was your mark. Too bad you were too blinded by it."

I felt my chest stop, and then begin again. The pieces were moving slowly in my brain, as if it couldn't process the manipulation, it seemed to be frozen from shock.

"Everything," I muttered. Everything between us a lie and she knew. She knew everything. My breathing neared hyperventilation; I needed to get a grip on myself. I was still refusing to acknowledge, and process this information she was telling me.

She was the mark, but she wasn't. She was the trap, she was the set-up.

And, then it clicked. My ears rang, and heart thundered.

"'_Appearances can be deceiving.'"_

"'_Appearances can be deceiving.'"_

"'_Appearances can be deceiving.'"_

"If you'll forgive me, I have somewhere I need to be getting back to." She raised her arm in the air, and shot off two rounds, hitting a pipe, and causing it to burst open and flood the store.

She was gone, while I stood there like a sitting duck.

I took off in a sprint, barreling through the doors, moving at a faster pace than ever before, and was scared for everyone.

She knew too much.

* * *

I arrived back at the safe-house, realizing that it was no longer safe, she was had infiltrated our entire system. I thought she was good. I was so damned angry at myself.

I quickly retold Carlisle, Emmett, and Esme everything. They also were distraught, and hurt.

I was the biggest fool. I was so blinded by her. I thought everything was real. And, the repercussions were life-threatening.

Time was moving quickly, it was already ten, and the riots were in full swing. Gun shots and screams rang through the night. It was terrifying. We were keeping guard, but we couldn't control the whole city.

We watched Chicago frenzy in fear, in depression, and in rage. It was frightening to behold.

...

We correlated with the Major, and some detectives to search for Seth. The video gave nothing, but we pieced together clues from witnesses. Seth was hanging out with friend's downtown when he was kidnapped. We didn't have a lot to go on, and we were afraid of our sources for obvious reasons.

He was spotted in a black van, no plates, tinted windows, and it was said to be an eight-passenger from the late 90's. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

While I focused my attention on the crisis the city was living through, I couldn't help but feel the piercing ache in my heart. It was like a gaping wound was festering. The more I thought about everything between us, the more I felt myself recoil. It was like driving the knife a little deeper.

She was right, I was blind. Her innocence blinded me. Only she wasn't who I thought she was, and it hurt to know, that the first person I let in could destroy me. I knew Bella would consume me, and I thought I wanted that, but not in the way she had.

When we fell into each other I worried that we could get hurt, or that she wouldn't be able to cope with my lifestyle. I feared her getting hurt, because of it. But, I couldn't have been more wrong, though. Although it seemed I had cause for my reasoning, it wasn't about any of those things that I had worried about.

She was one of _them_.

Bile rose in my throat, and I fought for numbness to consume me until everything was over, and I could give in to the pain lingering in chest. It felt heavy, and threatened to boil over. But, I knew that people needed me right now.

The criminals gave no plans or demands again yet. But we hoped that because the city was giving into their game that they would release Seth. Perhaps it was a futile hope, but I was resilient.

I retraced my mind through the tape; I kept going back to the scene of the crime. Maybe it was avoidance at the thought of what was happening to my heart, but I didn't have time to deal with that.

I abruptly remembered something. I shoved past bodies the filled the small offices at the police station. I sought for the tape, and grabbed it with both hands, calming myself because my fingers were starting to grip into the plastic. I needed to see this again to be sure.

The screen lit again with the static, and then black filled the screen. There was nothing just as I thought, but I was wrong. There was something, it was just over-looked. It was something that wouldn't be visible to human eyes, and it was barely visible to mine. But in the far left corner there was a lamp hanging on a wall, that wasn't lit. My eyes had adjusted to the black, and it became even more recognizable to me.

It was recognizable to me, because I had been there once before. I had a stake-out with Emmett there. It was an underground mob meeting area. I remembered the lamp because it was so unique. And the screen was dark, and nothing was lit at first until the grill appeared, but even then human eyes wouldn't have been able to catch it.

"Em," I shouted above the noise. He pushed his way through to me, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder, while I pointed at the screen, "there." I stated simply.

He nodded his head vigorously "Uh huh, let's go!" I saw the group surrounding us, trying to catch on to what we'd seen. "Carlisle," I shouted, as started to move through the officers, and detectives. He appeared with Major Clearwater, "We know where he is."

…

The police dug into the investigation, forming plans, and back-up. We staked out around the perimeter, while Emmett and I led the search. Our goal was to rescue Seth, first and foremost. We were to get in, and get out with the kid. The police were our back-up; they were going to cover us while we led the rescue.

The men's walkie-talkie earpieces were loud to our ears, as we crouched around the outside entrance. There was a hit-man off into the distance a building up, and over that we'd already discovered. Carlisle took him out silently. There was a guard with a gun in front of the door, and we decided to be more careful about approaching this one. We didn't want any disturbances to give way to our location.

We decided it would be easiest if Carlisle could fly in as close as he could, and hit him would a tranquilizer dart. It would incapacitate him immediately without harm, or a fuss.

We watched from our position as Carlisle performed his mission, and executed it perfectly. The man fell quickly, and we scooped him up noiselessly. Emmett carted him off into a vehicle, and the car took off transporting him away. He moved back to our prior position until the cops gave the word.

Moments later the signal flew up, and we took off silently. We navigated the narrow passage-way, with a small group looming behind us. As we approached the door, we heard voices carrying on. They were distinctly angry, and there was an argument. Em and I were in agreement, because they were in the mist of something else it could possibly buy us a few more seconds, luckily for us that would be all we would need.

Creeping through the door we found a guard waiting with a loaded gun, I rushed past him with blinding speed, and Emmett snuck up behind him, and arm-locked him until he passed out. We moved around the body lying at our feet to discover we were one room away. The voices grew louder, and decreasing our distance we closed in on them. We crawled to the floor peering around the open door-way and saw Seth gagged. His eyes widened when he saw us, but we held the fingers to out mouth in a silent sign.

I looked back at Emmett, and realized there were too many bodies we would have to make a run for the kid, and let the cops cover us. The officers crowded towards the entry, and we charged in blindsiding them. Emmett rushed in grabbing the kid, and shoving him under his arms in protection, and swiftly racing back out. The cops were holding a struggle, and I debilitated a few bodies to help along my exit.

I stopped cold when I saw Bella huddled into a fetal position in the corner. My heart skipped, and I felt tears prick my eyes.

I felt myself moving towards her without my validation. She was like a magnet pulling me towards her.

Bella's head was ducked down into her chest, and my hand reached out then stopped before touching her. I didn't know what to do in this moment, I knew what felt right, but I couldn't understand how I could feel like.

Bella suddenly looked up at me, as if she could feel me near her. Her cheeks were covered in dried tears, with new ones forming behind her eyes. Her eyes were swollen, and bloodshot, and her lips were red, and puffy. But, her face was bruised, beaten. It made me feel sick in my core.

"Edward," she pleaded, "I'm so sorry," she sobbed, "they used me. They knew who you were, they knew all about you. They were…they were…" she was gasping for air.

"Shhh Bella,"

"No, listen to me!" She shouted. "They threatened to hurt you, and your family. You're not safe, you have to go!" She screamed at me.

"Bella, I'm here. We've got them, we've got Seth." Tears were pooling on her cheeks, and I brushed her hair away, and lifted her slowly.

"Come on," I said, and then protectively guarded her with my body, until we moved from out of the underground.

When we emerged from below, I found officers handcuffing the mobsters. There were wounded parties on both parts, but we stopped them, that was the most important part of all. I felt warmth and pride move through my chest at all these brave people. And, then I looked down into the brown eyes of my brave girl. She was a wreck, and we needed to talk.

I needed the full story as soon as possible. I kissed her forehead gently, and moved to set her down on the ground next to Seth.

A police officer called me over, and I turned to Bella promising to be right back. She nodded, and waited where I left her. I turned my back, and headed to the cop. I figured they needed to finalize everything before we could head home.

He was asking me routine questions when I heard a brawl break out, it was James, and he had decked the officer. His right arm was still uncuffed, as the handcuff swung from his left he grabbed the gun from the officer's belt, and aimed at Seth.

The officer questioning me, pulled his gun out on me, and threatened to shoot me.

Officers everywhere were drawing guns at James, and the officer behind me.

James placed his finger on the trigger, and said "Let this be a lesson," just as Carlisle dove at him.

I saw Bella run to Seth out of the corner of my eye, and saw her throw her body protectively over him. She yelped, and they tumbled to the ground. The river was right behind Seth, and as they tumbled they fell into the water. I screamed out.

Emmett was behind the officer in a flash, and knocked the gun from his hands, as he pinned him. I rushed to the water, jumping in, and swimming towards Bella and Seth. I saw them drifting to the bottom, as I quickly plunged myself below. I caught their arms, and started to hoist them back to the surface.

The water was freezing, and I was worried for all our health. It felt like razor blades all over my body, I was shivering when we broke for air. I still couldn't breathe. I trailed their forms behind me, bringing them to the edge. Carlisle and Major Clearwater appeared lifting their bodies from the icy waters. As Emmett leaned down to pull me up. Officers and medical staff gathered, covering them in blankets.

James was in the back of a police-car, along with the dirty cop.

I shoved past the people to Bella, and tried to lift her into my arms, but they EMT's wouldn't allow me. They tried to restrain me from getting to her; I let them…kind of. If it was best for her, I'd allow it.

"Bella, where do you feel pain?" One EMT asked.

"E-e-e-ev-ever-every-everywh…wh…where."

"Concentrate, I know the freezing water is painful right now, but I need to know if you were injured somewhere else."

"I…I…I can't…think."

He carefully and quickly started examining her, and gasped when he found something. "She was shot in the back right side towards her ribs," He called.

They quickly started gathering to work on her, and began moving furiously in a slew of activity around her. I snatched her hand up into mine, and kissed her knuckles.

She smiled, "Bella…I'm…right…here."

She was shaking, and trying to nod her head.

They were hooking her up to everything, and about to transport her to the ambulance when she started sputtering blood, I gripped her hand painfully, repeating my words. "Bella, I-I…I'm right…here."

They pried my hand away from hers, and ripped her shirt open to start CPR. Her eyelids were shutting, and I shouted at her to keep them open. I kept telling her, "I'm-I'M-I'm…right…h-here," Until my voice grew raspy, and faded away. And then they called it.

Her time of death.

I roared with my fury, and scooped her into my arms in agony. I held her there, crouching over her in protectiveness, and growled at anyone near us.

I felt empty.

I loved her, and I lost her.

* * *

"Edward, please come inside." Carlisle pleaded, "You'll catch your death out here." I chuckled darkly at the words. I dragged a hand through my windswept strands, and exhaled nosily. I watched my breath form puffy clouds in the arctic air. My anger seethed underneath the surface. "No," I growled.

Time passed slowly, tortuously.

When I felt sufficiently numbed by the cool night, I crawled back through the window, into my drafty loft. Lost in my thoughts, I strode through my space, but found myself stopped at the piano unconsciously.

Closing my eyes, I saw Bella's smile as she sat beside me watching me play the piece for her. The song I composed for her. She hadn't known that at the time, and I thought it would be a perfect gift sometime in the future. Too bad I didn't know that time was a cruel joke to us. My anger skimmed the surface, spreading ripples through the aftermath like water.

Exhaling nosily, I slumped to the piano bench, and pinched the bridge of my nose. I needed calm, peace. I needed the numbness back.

Flexing my trembling fingers I poised my hands over the keys, and began to play her piece. I began slowly as first, but then moved to the melody of the song. I fought against the tears that threatened to spill over the brim. I hoped that playing would grant me a little reverie, a little peace, but alas it stirred the anger within me. My fingers continued to move faster, and harder. And soon the entire piano was trembling with my efforts. I was forcing my anger into my music, and it sounded beautiful to my ears. My rage was overflowing, boiling, and it threatened to tear everything apart. Slamming my fist into the top of the piano I felt the polished wood give, and listened to the crunch between my knuckles. It was an even lovelier sound than the music, I followed my hit with a quick two more. But slowly a piece a paper started to flutter to the keys below my fist. The piano was dented now, and sinking and cracking in the center. I turned the paper over, and my breath caught.

An image of a dead leaf buried in the snow stared up back at me, and everything that I was fighting at the moment came to a screeching halt. The sheer agony ripping through my insides was threatening my very existence. Salty tears trailed down my cheeks like rivers unleashed. I bowed under the weight, it was all consuming. I couldn't even feel anything other than my anguish at that moment.

I felt hands pulling me away from myself. I hadn't realized I was gripping my body painfully. Then arms came around me, supporting me, pulling me away from the broken musical piece. I felt vibrations against my back, and finally heard Esme's voice.

"Edward, shhhh. Shhh." My head bowed further, I didn't deserve anyone's comfort.

"We loved her too," and although I knew this, at the moment it made everything worse.

I cried in her arms like I did as a boy when I had broken a bone. But never to this degree, it wouldn't stop, and I couldn't get the numbness back.

"Edward," Esme cooed, "you just have to feel it." It was as if she could read my thoughts. It made the pain a little more bearable to know that this was the course to being able to at least bear it eventually, until I could be with her again one day. "You just have to feel it."

So there I sat, in my suffering, with my guilt, without mercy, and I just felt it.

I just mourned.

I mourned for Bella. I mourned for what was taken from me. I mourned for what was taken from us. I mourned for my family. I mourned for her family. I mourned for her friends. And lastly, I mourned for time.

Through the years, the pain wouldn't lessen, but it would become bearable. Time is a strange thing, they say it heals, and in a way they're right. But, when something heals it still leaves a scar. I struggled with time, but learned that sometimes for some people only certain chapters matter in a story. For there are chapters where the true story began, and sometimes where it may have even ended. It doesn't make them any less profound, or inspiring. So I wait, I bid my time, until I see her again.

* * *

_**Chicago Times**_

_Even Heroes Mourn Tragedy_

_By: Rosalie Hale_

_February 11, 2008_

_A grey early morning light dawns, in spite of the recent events that occurred during the late night hours. The people of Chicago, tattered and devastated, but unified. Two images still ingrained in our minds, leaves us haunted in its wake. The vigilante crouched protectively over the lifeless woman held in their arms, and the anonymous video threatening the young life of Seth, our new Major's son. However, the rescue of little Seth revives us, gives us peace, and rest. The vigilantes remain unknown, like pieces of a puzzle scattered in the windy snow of Chicago. But who are these shadows? And what will we make of them to come? I can only hope that Chicago embraces these silent guardians that bathe themselves in the protection of the shadows, because they are heroes._

_But devastatingly, as we rejoice in one life, we also lost a dear life as well. Twenty-two year old Bella Swan, daughter of Chief Swan, passed away during the wee hours this morning. We still don't know how she was involved with the rescue of Seth Clearwater, but we do know that she was linked to saving his life. And as Chicago mourns for this tragedy, so do these heroes. Because she was just that, a real hero. Sometimes being a hero isn't about a costume, or superpowers. Sometimes it's the ordinary doing something extraordinary. And often it's the simplest and smallest of things that make the greater impact, being kind instead of thoughtless, being careful instead of careless, and doing the right thing even when the wrong thing is easier. _

_For a hero can fall, they are still flawed. They can fail, and at moments they sometimes do, or will. But, the thing that separates a hero from the rest is that they're brave in the face of their fears. A pure of heart in an unadulterated form_—_they endure, they persevere even when others have lost conviction. They sacrifice even under overwhelming circumstances, and dire consequences. They give to even the undeserving. Heroes are not without fear, but their courageous minds acknowledge when something is more important than their fear. Often, these brave souls are ordinary, and unassuming, and that is perhaps the brightest aspect of them all. _

_A hero cloaks themselves in obscurity, so that the rest of us may live in the light. _

_What makes a being a hero, to you?_


End file.
